Eruraina Aurora Alassiel
Appearance ---- Eruraina stands to be 5ft10in tall, having a very slender figure to her. She shows soft elven features, her forest green eyes easily contrasting with her long dark cherry brown hair. Her skin tone is an exotic tan color, being soft to the touch. Her inner right thigh shows an intricate black tattoo. This pattern shows up on her left lower hip, and the upper part of her right arm. She barely wears anything, her clothing looking like they were self-made as the cloth top wraps and covers her chest up and the bottom being what looks like a bikini, only that it’s made cloth and has a thin piece of cloth hanging down to her knees to cover her from behind. Both pieces are brown colored. If not just wearing that, she'll be wearing very simple but loose clothing that don't match due to her lack of style. Personality ---- Eruraina is incredibly shy. She is always stuttering towards people she doesn't know enough, and is very self conscious when it comes to large groups. She tends to try an be a wall flower and stay away from the more crowded areas, but she is observant and always watching with curiosity. She gets a nervous twitch of fiddling with her hair whenever she is either unsure of things, talking to someone new, and other things that will cause her to be uneasy. To those who know her and are able to see past her shyness, she has a very caring and honest personality. Her ideals, are if you do good, good will come back to you. Childhood ---- Eruraina only grew up with her druid mother named Aerilaya. She doesn't know her father, nor does she know if she has any brothers or sisters. Aerilaya died the same day the forest the two druids lived in got burnt down by a dragon. Eruraina ran from her burning home, she was 60 years old then. At the age of 95 she met Ss'Khasurana'niski (Aka, Niski) Her 10 ft reticulated python. After befriending the animal she traveled, wandering. Aerilaya was the heart of a forest, and a wonderful mother. Other druids who've known her would say she was a very caring and understanding druid, wise and motherly. One who could be relied on. The forest Aerilaya and Eruraina took care of was a refuge for large beasts and animals, to be protected from hunters and huntresses. Ss'Khasurana'niski and Other Pets ---- Ss'Khasurana'Niski is a black golden child reticulated python. Niski is 12 ft long, all black with a shimmer in the light. Niski has a sour attitude, listening to only Eruraina, He is judgemental and protective of Eruraina, hating men more than women. He'll coil and pretend like he is about to strike, in warning or to act bad, but he'll never bite unless Eruraina is in distress or someone is hurting her. Niski was founded as a newborn by Eruraina, wounded. Eruraina helped Niski by healing him and taking care of him, after that he decided to stay with Eruraina as a loyal companion. He doesn't like being called a pet, and Eruraina would tell anyone that. She also has a small mini camel named Bonnie that she won at a fair. Coming to Thornreach ---- After years of wandering she had came across Thornreach. Unknowing of her life taking a new course, she decided to enter and see what this city is all about. This is where she meets Gradey, a cleric of Obad-Hai. She still spends her time staying out of the way of others, and spend her time in the Grand Gardens with Niski. Age of Heros Years 1-5 ---- Eruraina spends her time with Gradey building the temple of Obad-Hai during the first three years in Thornreach. After building she is left to take care of the Temple for a year. Near the end of year 4 she has an encounter with her dark druid father, Luneiros Ilidan Alassiel who tries to take her back and convert her to being a dark druid like him. Gradey comes back just in time to redirect her on the right path however. In year five she would then stay with Gradey at the temple and help those in need, tending to the nature around it and trying her best to not let the dark influences of her father taint her. Goals ---- To stay on the right path of being a good druid. To save her father and rest of the family from the madness of the liquid blight. To find Gradey and rescue him. Category:Player Character